The American Doughboy
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: An enlisted young man is about to join the battles of The Great War with the Yankee Division and a dog. John Richardson joins the U.S. Army to join the fight, although his past experiences of traumatic experiences comes back to haunt him, during his deployment.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The story may contain **SPOLIERS** from the movie. Also, most plots were from the movie and belonged of course to Fun Academy Motion Pictures, except original character(s). If you have not seen the movie, watch the movie first before reading. Otherwise enjoy!

Chapter 1

From a series of dreams, I was escaping from one infamous sinking ship before going three years later and escaping from another. In the second, it got the Americans angered from the loss of 128 passengers, along with other passengers and crew that perished in the RMS Lusitania, which was sunk by a German U-Boat on May 1915. However until two years later, the Germans telegraphed diplomatic communications with Mexico for alliance that could be an possible invasion of the United States. Of course it didn't take long enough for code-breakers that could crack it and eventually leaked that cause spark of outrage that led to the our involvement in The Great War.

I than woke up from the sleep that it was in the mid of 1917. Back at home for the last time, before my basic training. I looked outside and see the stars were still out and the moon is sinking. Living with my parents for the last twenty-two years, we had gone through hardships in our lives that included loss of our inner family members. We lost our father back in 1912, as we're heading home from Great Britian for a family trip and seeing extended family. I could remember being with my father, as we watched my mother and three of my younger siblings being lowered away into a lifeboat and rowing away for safety. My father and I decided to stay on the ship, as long as possible, until we had to make our jump into the cold Atlantic waters. When I resurfaced, I looked around and noticed my father was gone. I called for him for minutes until I realized he's not with me, as he possible drowned into the deep.

Three years later, my older brother and I decided to make a trip together on the RMS Lusitania to make our crossing to Great Britain to see relatives, as my brother was assigned into a mission in London. However, until in May 7th, the ship was struck by a torpedo. My brother and I were trying to help people to get towards the lifeboats, until the ship began to tilt that we started sliding. We held onto the railing for dear life, as we're next to each other. We saw a lifeboat that was still hanging that we decided to make a jump for it and remain on the boat until it reached on water, however from a few people jumping on it started to rock back and forth, before tossing them overboard. Luckily, I caught my brother's hand and I promised that I wouldn't let go. It was for long until my hand lost it's grip and my brother fall onto the ocean's water.

As of years later, my mother had looked after my younger siblings, as I searched for work and eventually let go, as they thought I had a bit of German heritage that wouldn't allow them to work. Although, I didn't have the German accent, but it was more from my father's side, as our origins were mostly German and his mother was part Czech. The only solution left was to join the Army, as we got involved of The Great War. In the earlier summer, I headed over to a recruiting post and wanted to draft myself to be part of the military, as our family has military background of serving our country.

I couldn't be able to fall back asleep, without thinking what would lie ahead for four-week basic training and eventually being shipped out to France. I decided to get all my military outfits I was given and a few important equipment during my service. And of course, I brought along my Crucifix necklace with me for my faith in Jesus Christ and having the good book with me. As soon I was done packing, the sun began to rise for a new day and change in my life. As I got downstairs, my younger siblings were awake, along with my mother, by the door to say our goodbyes. My sisters wished me for the best luck with kisses and hugs. My mother was the last person to say goodbye with a mother's kiss, hug, and a prayer for safe traveling and strength.

I left home and started to head my way towards an area, where other young men, who were signed up and drafted, joining me for basic training and deployment. Along the way, I saw a mixed American-Bull terrier dog roaming in the alleys to look for food. Since I didn't have anything for him, I kept going as everyone would for a stray dog to be looked down upon. We normally see stray dogs here in New Haven, as it was common.

When I got to the grouping area, everyone was getting acquainted with each other, like a first of school meeting new friends. However, there were a few people that I knew from going to school with back in college days and probably wanted join the army for adventure or as a way of ends meet. I couldn't be able to mingle with everyone because I still slightly feared for my German heritage. Until one of the men, who had similar blue eye color eyes, but he had glasses came to me and we had a friendly greeting.

"Hello, you seemed to be your first day?" he asked me with a German accent.

I shook my head. "Yes, I guess so."

"I'm Hans. Hans Schroeder."

"I'm John. John Richardson." I introduced myself with both us with a handshake.

"You're part German?" he asked.

"Part German, from my father's side and little of part of Czech from his mother." I answered.

"It's hard to be an American with German in you, I bet." he said.

"Not really. Only for being looked down upon, but I think showing your traits and personalities make them think otherwise." I said, as it was my way of handling myself during the last two years.

"I have some friends that I could greet you, come along." he invited me to meet two other of his friends.

We walked over to see two other men. One of them was by the name of Elmer Olsen. He was slightly chupped, but has brown eyes, with curly red hair, and has some cynical personality as he was from a first class rich home. Second was Robert Conroy, tall, light green eyes, and had similar personalities like I have. However, all of three of them were friendly a sort of way. Suddenly, we heard bugle sounding out, as it appears to be a sergeant had us in rows and I was behind of Conroy. After, roll call, we headed out for the streets, as we hear parade music sounding off not far.

* * *

As we marched in the streets and seeing the people of New Haven cheering and shouting for good luck. I saw my mother among the crowd with my sisters, as they blow kisses and waved. I couldn't be able to say anything, but march and looked back at them, as if it was last time I was going to see them. I slightly looked around and saw the same dog from this morning watching the parade, while searching for food.

"That's the same dog, I saw this morning." I whispered at Conroy.

He looked at the dog and tossed him a cookie, as he smiled at the dog, before we looked back straight ahead.

We marched for minutes, until we arrived at Yale University. Nearly everyone, including myself had experienced being in the campus as students, but now, we're only going to be at certain boundaries of the university for training. While marching, I looked behind to see the dog was following us. I don't the reason why, but it would only come to because Conroy tossed a cookie for the dog. It didn't follow us long, until he was blocked by two servicemen guarding the boot-camp. We marched and marched, until we are instructed to halt.

The Sergeant introduced himself as Sgt. Ray Casburn. He gave us a speech about the days that will lie ahead of our infantry. As we listened to sergeant, the dog came out of no where and bumped into Conroy that he fell onto the ground. The dog jumped on top of him and starting to give him licks. We try to shoo the dog away, but he couldn't as he was relying on Conroy.

"Seems to me that you have a new best friend." I whispered.

"Yeah, but he's not supposed to be here." he whispered back.

The dog looked at me and we froze, at eye contact. Conroy looked at us, as we didn't looked away.

"You know this dog?" he asked.

I shook my head back to reality. "I not sure, but I seen dogs around here though."

We went back on being silent, as we looked at the dog panting with it's tongue out. We tried to shoo the dog, but it didn't work until we decided to ignore the dog. The Sergeant continues to speak to the group about our four weeks of basic training, until he clapped his hands. The dog barked and sat down, as if he was trained for command. I was astonished, as did too for the sergeant when he spotted the dog.

"Well, at least he's ready." Sgt. Casburn spoke. He approached to the dog, as it was still wagging his tail and panting. "Now, whose dog does it belong to?"

Conroy and I made quick glances at the dog, as we're trying not to detect ourselves. However, for I always know about them sergeants, they could catch you when they found suspicion in someone.

"I know you Conroy and Richardson eye glancing at him." Sgt. Casburn caught us, as he approached to us.

"Sir, I did not bring and he's not our dog, sir." Conroy spoke.

"Sir, yes, sir. He's speaking the truth, sir." I added.

The sergeant was passive and he decided to have us keep the dog that we could need him, as a infantry's mascot and he dismissed us. Everyone went on their way, as Conroy and I looked at the dog.

"At least you didn't get us into much trouble already, boy." I said to the dog.

He barked, as he was happy that he gets to stay.

"Come on, we better get ourselves fed." Conroy said.

"I bet it'll be some pot roast or meaty soup that is." I bet what the chief has for us for our meals.

* * *

We got inside the mess hall tent, the chief was serving us new recruits food, like I guessed it... meaty soup. When Conroy was about to get his serving, he grabbed another bowl for the dog. The chief poured the meal into Conroy's bowl.

"Sir, can you also pour one for my dog?" he asked.

The chief looked down, as the dog slightly hid behind us, as I thought the dog was caught from trying to take some food.

"For your dog?" the chief asked.

The dog lightly whimpered as he still hid behind us.

"Sergeant's orders. To be sure he gets fed." Conroy told him.

"The dog was in my kitchen and he doesn't need any." the chief stated.

"Please sir. It's a complicated story, but if the sergeant welcomed the dog, than he's part of our infantry." I told him.

"Also, you should try to be more nice to people, as your serving us meals." Olsen came to our aid and joked that the rest of the men in line laugh.

The chief mumbled, in Italian I suppose, as he fills the bowl for the dog and the four of us headed to a table.

"You still find ways to get around with people, Olsen." Conroy said to him.

"Next thing you end up that you're getting yourself punched by someone." I warned Olsen.

"Well someone has to stand up to chief at one point." Olsen said.

"I'm very surprised that the sergeant allowed you two to keep him." Schroeder was surprised. "How did you two find him?"

We watched the dog joyfully eating his bowl and before we know it, he finished his meal.

"Actually, he found the both of us." Conroy said.

"I do recall seeing the dog, as I left home and again during the parade." I recalled.

"I suppose you two found a new buddy Conroy and Richardson." Olsen said.

"Just call me Rick, Richard, or..." Before I could say anything else, Olsen started to chuckle from what I knew I was going to say. "Just call me Richard or Richardson."

"I know what you mean." Olsen lightened me up from his interpretation of another nickname.

"Besides, the sergeant wanted a new mascot. Giving the unit a different look." Conroy went on.

"Never a bad idea." I said, as Schroeder agreed also.

"Just wait until the colonel finds him, he'll be gone. Also giving a smell too." Olsen said.

The dog sniffed towards Olsen and tries to get into his bowl. Olsen tries to shield his bowl from the dog, as I chuckled as the dog was hungry for more and that he enjoys food.

"Maybe someone you could try to get along with." I joked, as Conroy and Schroeder joined with me a good laugh.

"I hate dogs." Olsen mumbled.

The dog stops and continues to wag his tail and pant, as he tries to make a good friend with Olsen. The dog looked at me and I thought I have seen him before now. A flashback came when I used to work as a cashier for a meating goods store that I see a dog placed his paws at the window and whimpered for a juicy sausage or steak.

"So Richard, where you from?" Conroy asked. The whole table looked at me, as they waited for a answer out of me.

"Before I lived here, my family came from California." I said.

"Where gold came from?!" Olsen shockingly asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, but before we found ourselves gold in our home, we were just farmers surviving in the remains of the West."

"I can't imagine living all the way out there." Schroeder wondered.

"Yeah, it's crazy, hot weather, but it's home, until we found gold and moved here to Connecticut." I said. "Even having military history also."

"Your family served?" Conroy asked.

"Yes, my stepfather and my older brother both served. My stepfather is currently protecting the coasts and borders, and my brother has served in a Calvary unit." I answered.

* * *

As soon we finished eating, we started our first drills around boot-camp, marching and exercising to keep us in shape. The sun started to sank as the night came that we're all sent to our tents for bed. Olsen and Schroeder were exhausted that as soon they got into their beds, they fell out completely and started to snore. As I was in my bed and searching through my bag, I managed to found photos of my family, one photo with my mother and stepfather with me and my sisters from a recent trip before my recruitment to the Army, another was a photo of my older brother, and finally my father. I kept them underneath my pillow, so that I think about them.

I got comfy in bed, as I watched the dog sniffs on Conroy's bed, as he was wanting to sleep on it. Conroy kindly instructed the dog to stay off his bed, before he turned his candlelight and said goodnight. The dog spin around to lie down on the floor. Before I closed my eyes, the dog and I looked at each other.

 _Why do I know you somewhere other than today_. I thought to myself. The dog started to close his eyes and went to sleep. I followed soon afterwards and I was fast asleep.

I woke up to find myself in another room and noticed it was a first class room where me and my sisters were sleeping. I looked out the window to see we were passing by an iceberg. I went over to my sisters and told them to wake up, but they were fast asleep that they didn't wake up. My past self was spotted that I was asleep. I decided to leave the suite and next thing I know, it started to flood rapidly and the ship started to tilt. I hurried over to grand stair case and it was flooding rapidly.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed.

The water came started to fill the staircase quickly that other people are trying to reach the top of the stairs to leave the area, until water blasting through the windows pulling passengers from outside of the ship back to the staircase. The water sounds were going off as we're about to go under water that the dome was shattered from the ocean's water started to fill the grand staircase faster than before. Passengers screamed for dear life, as we're about to be drowned. I couldn't be able to swim, as I didn't have my lifebelt on and I was in my night clothes. My mouth reached towards the ceiling of the dry wall, before I was fully submerged and I started to lose air, as I couldn't be able to swim around, as I was being pulled down to the depth.

I woke up and I gasped loudly that I nearly screamed in fear that I was still re-living in the past. I looked around to Conroy, Olsen, and Schroeder were fast asleep that I didn't even wake them up. Normally, from having these kinds of dreams, my parents would normally comfort me until I fall back sleep. It is different now that I'm on my own that I had to comfort myself to sleep that I'm never always good. I looked at my left side to see the dog whimpered and nudged my hand with concern.

"Sorry, boy. I just have a nightmare." I said.

He quietly barked without waking the whole tent up. I started to pet him on the head. "Would you be alright to sleep with me? Just until I sleep."

The dog wagged his tail, as his mouth was relaxed. He jumped onto my bed and nuzzled me.

"Easy boy." I tried to calm the dog down. "Normally my parents would just comfort me, before I go back to sleep when I have those nightmares. Long story though."

We than lie back down and the two of us yawned and before we know it, we fall asleep lying next to each other, as I wrapped around him like a stuff animal. I would need a good sleep for my four weeks to come for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to hear the banging of a trash can lid.

"You have your shut eyes! Wake up!" Sgt. Casburn shouted.

I saw the dog waking up Conroy, before he hopped out of his bed.

"Morning, Conroy." I said.

"Morning, Richardson." he said back to me.

"Ready for our four weeks of pain?" I asked him.

He shook his head and chuckled, as he got out of his bed.

We got up and dressed, before leaving our tent and formed in with our unit, as well the dog joined us. It was the first official day of the four weeks that we're starting our basic training. The sergeant spoke about the routine marches we'll being doing like yesterday, than doing obstacle courses and practicing with the new manufactured M1917 Enfields. We began with our marches in the boot-camp and around it. As we're marching, I noticed that the dog was trying to march along with us and at one point he was all the way behind, as he noticed we were gone. However it didn't take very long for him to catch up with us and he followed us in our marches.

The infantry did our runs around the woods that was beyond the campus's boundaries and done the obstacle course during our run. I used remember my brother and my step-father told me about their experiences of boot-camp that was closely resembling to the ones that I'm doing, including climbing over wood boarded walls, balance walking on logs, and crawling on the dirt underneath barbed wires. Surprisingly, on each of these courses the dog would take led or they would stay by our side, mostly Conroy and myself until we get through each obstacle.

Our next part of our training was firing at targets with our new M1917 Enfield rifles. They were bolt action rifles that after each shot we made, we had to bolt the lever to remove the casing every after each bullets were fired one at a time. It wasn't new with me, as I practiced to fire rifles like these back home in California, even trying out a shooting range in Connecticut. I just remember the practices that my fathers and my brother taught me. It's best to be patient when trying to fire a rifle, that includes firing at a long distant target.

I continued to hear the shots going out. I constantly held my breath for each shot, before pulling the trigger with my eyes open. From each shot, I thought that I caught at least a few shots within the target circle and at least three shots were in the middle. A white flag was waved and we had to stop shooting our rifles, as the dog collected our targets, as he was instructed by the sergeant.

"You both are lucky to have this dog by your side. He's not even afraid of gunshots." the sergeant spoke to me and Conroy.

The dog came back with Conroy's target and mine, and gave it to the sergeant.

"Well done soldier." the sergeant commended.

"Thank you sergeant." Conroy thanked him, as the sergeant looked at our targets.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the dog." the sergeant was referring to the dog than Conroy. "And you missed in all of your shots."

I chuckled silently without hurting Conroy's feelings about his failure to shoot at the target, as the dog barked.

The sergeant looked at mine and he was impressed from the shots that I made. "Seems to me that you have a knack on your rifling skills, soldier. Teach Conroy how to fire that rifle."

"Yes Sergeant." I spoke, before the dog was given targets to give to another soldier to set up new targets. I walked to Conroy.

"It's alright. I still remembered my times that I missed those shots like you did. Maybe I could help you, if you want."

"Thank you." Conroy thanked.

I set him in position, as the targets were all set and we're cued to fire our rifles.

"Just relax, keep both your eyes open, take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger." I instructed Conroy.

He was positioned good, he had his eyes opened, took a breath and fired his rifle. I couldn't see the shot going, but I didn't see dirt flying off. He continued to bolt the rifle after his shots, as I resumed mine.

Afterwards, the dog went to collect the targets separately. When he got to Conroy's, he came over and hand us the target and barked. Conroy and myself looked at the shots Conroy made and it was an improvement, as he missed a few this time.

"Just keep practicing and what I taught. Your shots would eventually improve." I told him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I said.

* * *

Days gone on with the same cycle for two weeks. We got back to boot-camp from our usual long days of training. We marched in our formation, before we are instructed to halt and be at ease. The dog than panted as he was relaxed.

The sergeant looked back us. "Since for the two weeks you men were training and this dog has been here, he has done a lot of training better than you gentlemen."

It was shocking, but the dog was by our side for the whole time. The dog walked over in front us.

"You men could learn something with this dog." the sergeant continued.

We heard licks, and all of us looked down to see it was coming from the dog, as he was... cleaning himself. We all than looked back at the sergeant without making a laugh. However, the sergeant manages to let out a fake laugh that we all than began joining him with a laugh that the dog had no idea.

Later in evening, Conroy decided to give the dog a name. He decided to name him Stubby. It was suiting because the dog was short and thick, as well with his tail short and thick also. Even the dog liked the name, as he was being petted by his new owner. Olsen went on as usual that Stubby won't last until, the colonel would inspect our infantry and the sergeant would call group a division name. Conroy was confident that Stubby would be here long enough and that the colonel would accept the dog for his status as the team's mascot. Now I was more happy that the dog is accepted among us, as group of friends, but the anticipation could be fragile from the colonel's expectations.

Conroy decided to teach Stubby a new trick. In the middle of the night, I woke up to see Conroy was teaching Stubby to do a trick. Being a new owner wasn't easy, even having a first dog. He instructed the dog firmly, but patient as possible the dog raised his right paw slowly, as he was trying to keep his balance. The dog manages to do the trick that Conroy commanded him to salute. It was clever that Conroy told him that if it was a colonel and/or a general, Stubby would salute to the high ranking officers in the Army.

* * *

As our second week was near to the end, our unit continued with our marches and drills. The sergeant announced that we're the Yankee Division. The colonel came to inspected our unit, as he spotted the dog without missing a blink. We stand at full attention to the colonel.

"What in Sam hill?!"the colonel exclaimed in question.

Not either one of us in our unit know what to answer from the colonel. Stubby however, just barked and successfully did his trick that Conroy taught him.

The colonel chuckled at the dog, as it salute. "What in tarnation." He looked at Conroy. "You taught this dog this trick?"

"Yes sir, I taught to this trick, sir." Conroy answered.

The colonel chuckled. "The next thing if he's general, he'll be barking up orders."

"Umm... we'd we supposed to do sir?" the sergeant asked the colonel.

"I suppose he could be a use to the unit. As you were sergeant." the colonel stated that Stubby would be able to stay, as he would do great service to the Army.

Later in the day, the sergeant had us marched into the woods, until we stopped at a isolated cabin. Sergeant Casburn pulled out a mask that appears to be something that would be involve with our training. Stubby whimpered out of fear, as he got behind Conroy and me. Until Stubby began to growl at the mask, as if it was the enemy. Everyone in the unit were given a mask, except Stubby, as he would be staying outside.

All of us put on our masks, before we entered the cabin. Stubby continued to whimper, as he was a bit worried of what would happened. The door was shut closed. The sergeant took out what it looks like to be a bar of soap. He dropped it into a bucket of water and the bar of soap dissolved quickly that it started to fill up the room.

"Take off your masks!" the sergeant exclaimed, as all of us were not even sure for the reason why. "Do it! Do it now!"

After he ordered us to remove the masks, the unit removed the mask, except the sergeant. We see it was no harm, but until we sniffed the air. It was started to have us cough and nearly gag. We had to remain inside the cabin for about three minutes, until the sergeant opened the door and ordered us to leave, so the air wouldn't be able to suffocate us that would have us faint. When all of us got outside, the sergeant took off his mask, as the rest of us coughed and try to slow it down so we could be able to breath.

"What you just breathed is tear gas, men. Not like the mustard gas or other gases you will be breathing when you reached towards the trenches. Keep your masks with you at all times! It could save your life." Sergeant Casburn spoke.

Everyone was coughing that nobody would have expected it, however I began to realize it was serious and I remembered when I first read the papers that the German Army invented the very first chemical warfare of mustard gas and other gases that could do harm to any human body. I realized that new modern warfare was beginning to take shape. Later in the day, we had to wore our gas masks, as we got in the habit to wear it, in case a gas attack happens when we're in the Front.

* * *

Days goes on to the final and fourth week, we all have been training hard enough that the colonel was impressed, as he came to watch our marches, even impressed with Stubby the Yankee Division mascot marched along with us. After our exercises and drills were finished, the sergeant had us halted and at ease. He spoke of after the four weeks of training, we managed to drill and worked hard enough to be considered as soldiers in arms. Even Stubby was given the compliment as well, when he barked at the sergeant. A bugle sounded off that we're about to be served chow once again, as it was Stubby's best time and moment when he hears the bugle sounding off it means dinner time.

When we got in the mess hall's tent, everyone seemed to be acquainted with each other better, even the chief. He even personally came to our table and gave Stubby his bowl to eat some soup. Conroy watched Stubby eat, as Olsen joked as always, I couldn't be able to help noticed that Schroeder was quiet and didn't touched his food.

"Schroeder, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked back and nodded his head.

"Schroeder, you didn't even tell us where you from?" Conroy asked.

"Yeah, you're a German aren't you?" Olsen questioned.

"Yes, I am. Do you have any idea how Germans are being treated these days?" Schroeder answered, as he felt that he was victim of being fault as a German that I could understand how he feels.

"Being a scapegoat, I bet." I said.

They turned towards me, even Schroeder. "How do you know?" he asked.

"For instance, two years back when I came back to the states, everyone knew that I was part German from my father's roots. It made my family a living nightmare because German-Americans were targeted for bigotry from ships that carries passengers and eventually Americans were sunk by German U-Boats. It would not be until I decided to draft myself into the Army to prove them that I have always been American, even since the day I was born." I said.

Conroy and Olsen understood the reason how German-Americans were discriminated from being scapegoats from the story I had to share, Stubby warmly barked as he understood, and Schroeder felt the same way, except he could only envy if he was born American like I was since he was from Germany.

"Besides from being a German, you're suppose to fight or you're a _smacker_." Schroeder said.

"A what?" Olsen was confused.

" _Schweinchen_." Schroeder said in German, which it means the person is a pig, baby pig, or a swine. "I only wanted to join to prove that I am an American."

"Schroeder, you're an American in my book." Conroy said as a true friend that lightened Schroeder.

"Of course your an American. When you're serving your country here, you're an American. If you ended up living here and becoming a citizen, you're still American in the Army or not. Also importantly, you should never be ashamed of who you're and only believing what is right." I added that Schroeder felt much better that he shouldn't have to worry about his German heritage and giving him self-confidence.

After our meal time, the sergeant had us in formation at ease, as the colonel announced that we're to be shipped to France tomorrow early morning on Monday. We're given our choice to write to our loved ones a goodbye, before we set sail. He even commended the whole division, including Stubby. The downside that sadden Conroy was that Stubby would be left behind to look after the next group that comes in after our division departs for France.

When we got back in our tents, I wrote a farewell letter to my family that our division is being deployed to France's trenches. It was hard for me to put my final words of goodbye, if I wasn't going to return home in case I was killed in action. However, I try to have some optimism that I would try to write constantly to let them know that I'm alright. At one point of the writing, our ship may even sail over where the Titanic sank that I may have my moment to reflect of my father, even when we're near Europe's waters would have my moment to reflect also of my brother also as he perished in the sinking of Lusitania.

I watched Conroy packing, as I was already packed, Stubby was trying to comfort Conroy, although he wanted to join with his new owner. To cheer Stubby up, Conroy gave Stubby a gift of a new collar, before he took him to the chief to keep an eye on Stubby, while we're gone. When I was alone, I took off my crucifix necklace and a prayer for strength and comfort for my journey, as well for keeping watch over my family while I'm gone.

"Richardson." I heard Schroeder calling me, as I was still in prayer. I continued to pray until I was finished. "Are you ready?"

I stood up and securely put my necklace around my neck and tucked it in my shirt. "I'm ready."

The two of us joined Olsen, before Conroy caught up with us, as he said his final goodbye to Stubby. We hopped into the back of a truck that would take us to the train station, from there we boarded a train at the New Haven Train Station. When we're seated at our seats, everyone was silent and not a single person talked to one another. I only looked outside from my window seat and looked at the night skies and the stars gaze it's white light gleam.

It would about few minutes until we arrived at another station and we're transported by trucks, we than arrived at the docks where we're to aboard on a battleship. I slightly shivered because I was going to sail again. I never thought I was going to set sail across once again that I forbid myself to be on board of a ship and sail across sea. When I boarded on the battleship, we're sent to our quarters and there we fall asleep for the night, as we set sail to the night for France.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we're sailing in the night, I woke up in the middle of the night from a continuous nightmares on the Titanic and the Lusitania, reliving through the disasters. I mumbled in my sleep calling for my mother to wake me up, as she would normally now a days to wake me up from these kind of dreams. I continued to rock and turn myself that I screamed at one point, as I was still on the waters and screaming for help to pull me into a lifeboat. I rolled off from bed and I landed hard on the floor with my head hitting on it first. I stood up with a gasp and sweat and found myself on the floor. When I looked around, everyone was fast asleep, even Conroy, whom's across from me didn't even woke up, as he was dreaming about being reunited with Stubby.

I got up and put on my uniform pants, socks and boots; and I ran from the quarters and climbed up the stairs that led me outside. I ran fast to get away from the closed inside space, that I wanted to get out. I kept my best to without alarming any of the crew, even the high ranking officers in the Army. I reached towards the stern, where the United States Flag was waving from the ocean's wind. My body went numb of hopelessness. No one to pull me back from what I have been through, as some don't care as it was in the past, they don't want to hear about it, or even notice. I came towards the railing and looked down to see the battleship wasn't tall from passenger ship linear.

I decided to end the dreams and be with my father and brother in the ocean. I climbed over the railing and leaned over towards the end of ship where I could visible saw the propellers spinning around. A tear fall from my eyes that I was out of options and I didn't want to live through the traumatic experiences anymore and I could end it tonight, even if ends my life.

All the sudden, I heard a bark that it was sounding like a dog. I looked back behind the railing to see it was Stubby.

"Stubby! What are you doing?!" I was surprised and shocked for him to sneak on board the ship, as well seeing the state I was in.

He barked and whimpered for concern for what I was going to do.

"Just stay where you're please! Just leave, or I'll let go." I begged.

He came close and pulled my pants, telling me to pull over and come back.

"You don't understand, Stubby. I have gone through a lot. I just wanted to be at peace without thinking about my past during the fighting." I explained.

Stubby whimpered and lightly barked. He came over, stood on the railing and gave me a lick on the hand. He barked again.

I didn't know what to say at the time, but I think he was sent from God and try to talk me out of committing suicide. I sighed and decided to climb over the railing back to the ship. When I got over, I sat on the deck and took a few breaths. Stubby was relieved that he got excited and jumped on me, while panting with a whimper, he continued to give me kisses.

"I don't know how you got on board." I wondered on how Stubby aboard a battleship without being spotted.

He than barked and I remember that he may be looking for Conroy. I got up on my feet and told him that we needed to be quiet without getting Stubby caught. I had him followed me where I and the rest of the division were sleeping. As we were heading to the quarters, we were than halted by a general and the same colonel from boot-camp. I stood tall and saluted at them.

"What the... what in the devil's going on?!" the general stuttered before questioning me.

Stubby sat down and saluted at both of the officers.

"Better salute sir." the colonel said. Both of the officers saluted back at Stubby.

"Did you bring him on board, son?" the general questioned.

"No sir, Stubby appeared to follow the division aboard as he's determined, sir. In all honesty, not one of us in the division and myself including did not carry him on board, sir." I answered.

"Stubby is the official division's mascot." the colonel explained, before the general looked back at him. "I didn't carry him on board sir."

The general than looked back at the dog and petted him. "You're a clever, aren't you. Well I suppose we could use every men and dog we can in this fight."

I was relieved that they managed to let Stubby stay with the division.

"Just make sure, of course, he get a dog tag." the general spoke.

"Yes sir." I said.

He than nodded. "As you were and get some sleep." The officers than left from our presence and I had to let out a relief when they're gone.

"I can't believe you're getting a fly by, you know that." I said to Stubby, as he was panting and barked.

* * *

We continued to head back to our quarters. When we got there, he realized that there were tons of bunk swinging beds that Conroy could be anywhere.

"Don't worry. I'll show where-"

Before I could finish, he just went off and sniffed to find Conroy's trail. I decided to follow Stubby and wondered if he could find him. After a few seconds, he manages to find Conroy's bunk and jumped on him and started to lick him.

Conroy was surprised that Stubby was on aboard and he had no idea that he found himself on board.

"You shouldn't be here, Stubby. What are we going to do with you?" Conroy was worried.

"Mother, that's the same mutt from camp." Olsen recognized the dog right away, as Schroeder noticed the dog also.

"At least we don't have to worry about it now." I said.

"What do you mean?" Schroeder asked.

I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to bring up about my suicide attempt, as Stubby intervened and pulled me out of it. Stubby gave me a stern look, as he was expecting to hear my honest answer. However, I decided to play off my own story to make up a lie.

"Well... let's say that I was going out just to look at the stars and I slipped. I wouldn't gone over board, but Stubby saved me and he would have fallen in himself." I made up a story to cover the truth.

However, Olsen and Schroeder fall into the story right away, as Conroy was concerned, but he took it and praised Stubby as a miracle dog.

Later in the next day, we had to give him a dog tag, but Schroeder decided to carve Stubby's name and our unit's division on the metal tag of his collar, before placing the collar back on Stubby.

"Look at you Stubby, you're a Yankee now!" Schroeder exclaimed, as we looked at him and he's part of our division officially after getting accepted by the general himself.

* * *

It wouldn't be until three days that we managed to arrive at France, and it would be two months later that we'll arrive at the trenches in Chemin des Dames. We arrived late at night and it was our first site of the French trenches. The night was black, clouds were covering the skies, and the only light was candle lanterns in the trenches. As we're walking through, the French soldiers noticed of our arrival, but they were too exhausted to be thrilled as they have fought for four years.

"Mother... they look overwhelmed." Olsen whispered.

"Well that's why we're here, to help them." Conroy said.

"If wasn't for two bullets that wouldn't have unleash the fury of a whole empire." I said.

"What're you talking about?" Olsen asked.

"Never heard of the assassination of the archduke and his wife of Austria?" I asked.

Olsen remained silent as he never heard of it before.

"Of course, why do you think I came to America." Schroeder recalled the event.

"Who are you talking about?" Conroy asked.

"Well the archduke and his wife were traveling in Sarajevo for a tour I suppose. However, a group of secret military group called _The Black Hand_ decided to take their opportunity to assassinate them by six assassins. One of them by name of Princip, fired two shots, one hit the archduke and the other at his wife." I told them the story how The Great War started.

"You meaning to say that the group killed royalty?" Conroy question, as if he had never heard of it before.

"Yes, one of them succeed, as the other five failed to assassinate them basically." I answered.

"Not in front of them!" Schroeder exclaimed in a whisper. "You know they ally with the Serbia."

"I know."

"Come on, Schroeder. He probably just read off from a newspaper." Olsen assured him.

"See. It's not like I was there or wanted to advocate this. I just read it from the papers." I also assured Schroeder.

As we continued to walk, I looked down at Stubby, as he whimpered to see the French soldiers in terrible shape. He stopped at one to look at one of them asleep, only to spot a rat was roaming around. After from growls, the rat climbed on top of the solider that Stubby barked and chased the rat out of the trenches, which it would be his first task, as we're here.

In the next morning, we woke up to see the sky color is orange, as the sun rises for a new day. We even heard a bird chirp. The five of us looked over the trenches boundaries that lies "No Man's Land". The bird flies away to the horizon.

"At least, if it has nice sun rise, it won't be as bad as we heard about the trenches." I said.

We heard a silent boom.

"What was that?" Olsen wondered what it was.

Until the sound was coming close to us.

"ARTILLERY FIRE!" I heard a screamed and the five of us ducked down, as the shell impacted to the trenches.

We looked to see one of the French soldiers was wounded from the explosion. Luckily, he was being helped by his comrade in arms. We saw another French soldier was running past us and he was than hit by the artillery shell that exploded and he was nearly completely buried. Stubby whimpered from the artillery sounds and the impact explodes dirt showering over us. Another artillery was fired that was coming towards us, we cleared path and dived to the ground, as another impact hit on the trenches.

As the firing stops, Stubby whimpered as he gazed at the soldier, whom was buried and assumed dead.

"I know Stubby. There's nothing we could do." I tried to comfort him.

However, he had a sensing feeling that the soldier was still alive. He went over to the soldier and started to dig through the dirt, until he senses confirmed that the soldier was still alive, but badly injured. Stubby barked for help.

"Unbelievable." I was amazed. "Medic! We have a live one here!"

We saw a French and American medics arrive and placed the wounded soldier onto a canvas stretcher and he wasn't alone, as Stubby followed along to comfort the wounded soldier, as he gave Stubby a rub, before the medic headed off, as Stubby came back towards us.

"Watch out for storm-troopers!" a French officer shouted. "It was just a welcoming to you Yankees. Keep your eyes out beyond the trenches if they fire or attack!"

The four of us soldiers nodded our heads to acknowledge the tasks. Sergeant Casburn came to inspect the other side through the French binoculars, as we heard The Germany forces faintly laughing from the other side.

"I'll be damned." Sgt. Casburn cursed.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

He let me look through the binoculars and through the lens I saw in white paint writings: "Welcome Yankee Division!"

"How's that possible?! How did they know we're going to be here?!" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." The French officer spoke. "Alright, it was only a welcome from the _bouches_. Keep on high alert from any signs of movement beyond the trenches."

* * *

Soon after our morning artillery raid from the Germans, we were getting our meal time and a French solider was serving us meaty beef like from boot-camp. When it was Conroy's turn to be served, he asked for another serve for Stubby. The French cook looked down at the dog, as Stubby was panting and wagging his tail for food.

"Serving food to your dog?! The war is getting more crazy everyday. He could get his own food, as I'm not serving for your Yankee dog." the French solider.

"He's an American soldier! His name is Stubby, he's the official mascot of the Yankee Division." Schroeder defends Stubby.

The French solider went off in a rant about Schroeder's German accent, that highly offended Schroeder and myself. Schroeder pointed out that he's an American, as well of everyone else in our division.

" _Ja_ _ja_. You and you're German looks. And you _bouche_ , you seemed to be a person from stories, we French heard about you." the solider pointed out.

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"I heard stories of a Yankee, surviving two passenger ships that sank in the Atlantic. Unless you took a lifeboat to save your own skin." he said, before he started to make a laugh.

It angered me into rage that I grabbed him by the collar and had my father's M1911, that I brought along with me for luck and protection. Everyone who seen it were feared of me that I was going to put a bullet in his head.

"Listen to me _frog_ , I watched my mother and sisters being lowered away on a lifeboat and lost my father on the _Titanic_! I than my lost older brother on the _Lusitania_ , as we held onto the ropes for dear life as the ship's tilt!" I exclaimed, as the cook feared for his life.

As I pulled on the handle, I could hear Stubby growled, thinking he was growling at me. Until I saw a tall, heavy, and strong French _poilu_ grabbed hold on my arm and tightened my, as it started to skin burn.

"That's enough! You, Yankee need to lower your weapon and you two need to know not to fight amongst each other." he spoke.

I was breathing quickly, until I removed my firearm from the cook's face and holstered it back into my holster, before I walked away, as everyone staring at me even Stubby after he was settled down by Conroy.

* * *

It was over a few minutes after I distanced myself from everyone. I turned back to see it was going back to normal without remembering the incident that I had. Looking back at the sunset, as the orange clouds were brightened from the sun and not a single shot was fired from both sides at this time. I didn't bother to eat anything after what had happened and I didn't even remember getting myself a serving. I decided to let it go and try to search for Conroy and Stubby.

When I got over there, I saw Conroy and Stubby were with the same _poilu_ from earlier. They saw me walking by and they called for me to join them.

"So... looks you decided to join us." the French _poilu_.

I sighed and nodded my head, as I sat down on the ground and being licked by Stubby.

"My officers are wanting you, Conroy, and..."

"Stubby." Conroy added.

"Yes, to join us for a scout mission to spy on the Germans." the French _poilu_ continued.

"Beyond enemy lines?" I asked.

"Not quite, but near towards their positions at least." he answered. He pulled out his knife and offered me a slice of cheese. "You should eat something without an empty stomach."

I grabbed the cheese and took a bite. The taste wasn't the greatest, but I managed to eat the whole slice.

"Can you shoot a rifle? I seen you have a quick draw on your sidearm." he asked me.

"Yes sir, I know how to fire a rifle when I was young and know my surroundings." I answered.

He nodded and stood up to offer a shake. "Welcome to our scout and name's Gaston Baptiste."

"Private Richardson, sir." I greeted.

"Leave it sir, please. No need to say it to me, just Gaston." he smiled and said.

"Very well than, Gaston."

"Well, we better head on our way." he said and the three of us followed.

At one point, we passed Olsen and Schroeder and they asked where we were going. We told them that we're ordered to follow, as Gaston said that the two could join us.

It was minutes passed that we're out of the trench, we than arrived a small war torn village. All the buildings were nearly collapsed, possibly from artillery fires from the Germans. Gaston was silence, as it was possible that he had seen this before during the last four years of war. Conroy, Olsen, Schroeder, and myself were shocked to see village was nearly destroyed. Stubby especially looked both left and right to see that nobody could have survive it.

An artillery was fired off!

The five of us ducked down to thought it was the Germans. We saw Gaston continued to walk and assure us it was ours, as a retaliation from this morning's raid. After we got up, I looked at a house to a toy soldier was piled on top of the debris. I walked over there to see the toy soldier had the tricolour flag. I would think a family must have lived there before it was being shelled by the German Army. Stubby came by and sniffed at the toy, before he whimpered in grief that the family perished.

"Richardson! Stubby! Come on!" We heard Conroy calling for us.

I set the toy back where it was, but dusted the dirt and debris off it. We made a quick salute to the destroyed home, before rejoining our group to a French Army camp. When we got there, Gaston had our own tent where the five of us could sleep. After getting settled in, there wasn't much talking, but silence. We realized that we're far from home and we're in the Western Front, where war is tolling on everyone in the trenches. I got on my bed and wanted to fall asleep and try to move on to the next day.

"Richardson."

I turned over to see the four of them looking at me with concern.

"We're team and we'll look after each other no matter what." Conroy spoke, as Olsen and Schroeder nodded back, and Stubby barked lightly.

"I know. Good night." I said and turned over to face at the stone's wall.

"Did you really survive 'The Unsinkable Ship'?" Schroeder asked.

I remained silent and went to sleep without answering his question, as I started to remember from what I said to the French cook this afternoon. When I went back to sleep, I dreamed the same dream on the ship, reliving the events.

Another dream in the same night, I was defending the trenches and keeping an eye out for German storm-troopers. A cannon went passed my head and it exploded into green chemicals. I realized that it was gas that I reached for my mask, but I didn't have it with me. I started to cough, before going into spasm and gagging from not being able to breath from the mustard gas. Before my eyes closed, I saw a German solider clearing out the trench and spotted me. I reached my hand out, as I first blurry visioned it was Stubby rescuing me, the blurry faded back to the soldier and impaled me with a bayonet.

I woke up in sweat and gasping for air. I reached for my gas mask and it was still next to me, but the air was good that there was no need of it for this time. I turned over to see Stubby was wide awake from my dream.

"Sorry I had woke you again, boy." I apologized.

He climbed out of Conroy's bed and hopped onto my bed. I decided to pet him and I was starting to breath again and my nerves were calm. Soon after a few minutes, my eyes started to get tired that I started to fall sleep, as Stubby tucked himself in with my arms and we both slept, as I was cradling a stuff animal, as a kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, been working on the Watership Down Series and working. I'll be continuing to work on both this story and the series, as well thinking about another stories to write in the future. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to write your review, as well reading my other stories also. Thank you!

We heard Sgt. Casburn waking up our unit from his shouts. I got up and tried to wake up Conroy, as he was still fast asleep. Stubby barked, but it didn't work. After everyone in tent left, Gaston came in and insisted to wake up Conroy. I went over by the entrance of our tent and looked at Conroy was still sleeping and whispering, as he was assuming Stubby was still on him. When Gaston made a "woof-woof" sound, Conroy woke up and gasped nearly out of his bed. Conroy and Gaston were given horses to ride on, as for Stubby and I, we'll be on foot walking.

We made our way through a dirt trails, as we're keeping on a look out for German soldiers, whom may come out anytime, as they could be scouting around the area. I looked to see Stubby was following along, at the same time sniffing around for in case we're being followed. By far it was safe, I was equipped with my rifle and my holstered M1911 for a side arm.

"Is this the way we're going, Gaston?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I have done it many times." Gaston assured me.

We continued to keep scouting ahead. The scenery was peaceful and heard some birds were probably by the trees.

"So where did you find him?" Gaston asked about how Conroy and I found Stubby.

"Let's say he's been living rough, until the we met in boot-camp." Conroy answered.

"You and Richardson?"

"Yes. During our march towards boot-camp, Conroy tossed a cookie that Stubby. Afterwards, he followed us, probably because we had more food. It was at this point Conroy decided to take him in." I explained further.

Gaston looked down at Stubby to see him panting, while following us.

"He's not beautiful." Gaston added.

"Well... no. He's not the best looking, but he's got character." Conroy said.

"Like myself, I'm not the best looking, but I'm beautiful by heart." Gaston stated, before the three of us laughed.

We continued to ride along the trail until, we spotted a hill where a woods reside. "Here is where we'll be able to see the _bouche_ " Gaston spoke.

They got off their horses and the four of us went up hill and have our rifles ready in case the German soldier was scouting or probably planning on a ambush. We followed Gaston up hill, where downhill there were German soldiers were preparing an attack some sort with their artillery. Gaston pulled out his binoculars and looked through the lens.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Take a look. Gas." Gaston said.

I was given the binoculars and saw the death sign and I knew what kind of gas it was. "Mustard gas." I said, before I gave the binoculars to Conroy and he looked through the lens before giving it back to Gaston.

"We got to tell the others." I suggested.

We nodded our heads and started to head back to the horses. We tried to hurry back, because the artillery firing could be imminent. All the sudden, I looked down and noticed Stubby was barking at Conroy. I turned to my left to see a German soldier was aiming for Conroy.

"Get down, now!" I aimed at my rifle and fired... it was a miss, as the soldier hid behind the tree for cover, as the shot that fired towards Conroy was a miss. Luckily, he was saved by Stubby. I continued to draw his fire, as Conroy and Gaston hurried to get to their horses while Stubby followed. By the time we were close to the horses, a shot rang out that nearly hit them and they fled.

It was too late! The horses dashed further away, as they feared of the gunshots. Conroy showed Stubby the mask that he pulled from his waist. He told Stubby to warn the everyone of the gas attack is happening. The dog whimpered when he saw the mask and he than dashed like a speeding bullet to warn everyone in the trenches. We provided cover fire, as Stubby leaves. My rifle was ready for the next aim, as I didn't fire a shot. Since Conroy and Gaston were firing at the German solider, I waited until he would come out and hopefully to take the shot. I than saw the German soldier come out of hiding, suddenly I fired my rifle. The soldier was about to fire again before I made my shot. The bullet went through the gas mask that the soldier was wearing and he fell back onto the grass.

The three of us watched to see if the soldier would got up... the bullet went into his forehead after I fired my shot... the soldier is dead. It was my first kill in a war and I was blanked into silence.

"Richardson!" I heard Conroy's voice calling me out, as I was still in amidst of firing my rifle at a enemy soldier. I didn't think about my past experience of the Titanic and the Lusitania.

"Richard, put on your mask! The gas is coming!" Conroy shook me.

It woke me back up to remember that we're trying to warn the trenches of a potential gas attack. I got my mask on, as Conroy had his on and Gaston was wearing his and managed to come back with the horses and they had masks on too. I climbed onto Conroy's horse and we rode to find Stubby. We managed to arrive back at camp to see the camp was empty, after we passed by the trenches to see the gas masks were on every soldier. We saw a greenish cloud that was almost look like a rain cloud covering the skies and clouds.

It was until, we left the base and we're heading to a small village. We heard barking that it sounded like Stubby's. We than spotted him barking all over the place and I was wondering why he was barking at a time like this. We hurried over to him and Conroy picked him up, and we headed towards a barn that Gaston closed it up, so the gas won't get inside. Conroy gasped and became worried, as he remembered that Stubby didn't have his mask. Gaston grabbed a cloth, soaked it with water, and covered Stubby with the wet towel, so the gas won't contaminate him. We sat down and waited out for the gas to dissolve away. Stubby whimpered, as we noticed very little of the mist of the gas came through the barn.

Not until about five minutes after the gas was released, the green clouds disappeared. We unwrapped the towel covering Stubby. He seemed to be alright, as he wasn't contaminated from the gas (until later during another gassing that he would have seizure that he did caught a bit of the exposures of the gas. The medics had to take him to a military hospital to get Stubby fixed. And it didn't took a bit long, until he came back to the trenches.) We came out of the barn, where a french woman called for the dog. Stubby hurried over to the woman, where he was being petted and praised.

"Thank you, little dog for saving my whole village." she spoke.

"His name is Stubby." Gaston introduced Stubby to the woman.

"Oh, Stubby you're a hero." the village woman gave Stubby a kiss on his cheeks, before the whole village thanked Stubby.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He came to our village and warned us that the gas was coming. From his bravery, he saved our lives." the same woman answered.

I guess Stubby did more than just warned the trenches and the camp of our soldiers were at, but he even saved a village, before they could be exposed to the mustard gas. After warm thanks from the village, we headed back to camp with vegetables and fruits they offered to us. We heard a rustle from the bushes and our rifles were ready to fire. Out came with Stubby with a rabbit that he caught.

"His hunting skills did improve." Gaston commented from Stubby's catch for some dinner.

* * *

The late afternoon came, we were all back in the French's army camp. Gaston was cooking dinner with the caught rabbit to make rabbit stew. While Conroy, Stubby, and I were waiting for our meal, I noticed that Olsen and Schroeder were being taught to play a certain game that the French soldiers play during their down time when they're not fighting. Stubby started to get excited to think that one of the French soldiers was holding was a ball.

"Oh dear." I said.

"What is it?" Conroy asked me.

"Our dog is about to do another fetch the ball." I looked at Stubby.

When Olsen tossed the small ball, as it was part of the game, Stubby dashed to grab the ball when it landed. The two French soldiers cursed at Stubby and demanded to drop the ball. Gaston apparently picked up Stubby and politely told him to drop the ball, before tossing the ball back to his comrades.

"Sorry, he loves to play 'ball'." Conroy apologizes.

Gaston went back to check on the rabbit stew and took a smell to see if the food is finished. He than started to dish us some rabbit stew, even Stubby was given some food and he quickly devoured it. Conroy and myself started to take our bites of the rabbit stew and it was delicious.

"Whoa... this is really good!" Conroy complimented while eating.

My mouth began to drool from the meat. "Just like my parents' cooking of meat. It never goes away."

"It's very tasty, even if I tasted myself." Gaston tasted.

"Imagine if it's teriyaki on it." I said.

"Teriyaki?" Gaston questioned.

"It's Japanese sauce, I remember that my parents used the sauce that they were given by our old neighbors that they used teriyaki in their fish when cooking. I started to miss those times." I reminisced.

"I never heard of them before." Conroy stated.

"Not many people have, but it was originated from Japan and they used it as a sauce to add flavor. It's really good." I told him.

"You know we should take our after dinner stroll, when we still can." Gaston suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Stubby." Conroy agreed and we started to call for Stubby, as Stubby was still eating the scraps from his plate, until Conroy and Gaston had to pull him away from it.

* * *

We climbed up the hill near the camp and had a grandiose view of a perfect sunset over the hills. Where there was no sound of cannons, artillery, gunfire, sight of 'no man's land', or the smell of mustard gas. Stubby barked from seeing the sight of a stick that Conroy picked it up and tossed for Stubby to fetch. Gaston sat down on a log, took out his pipe and started to chew.

"I had always carried it with me, when I'm away and it was a present from my wife." Gaston said, before he took off his helmet and showed us the picture of his family: a wife, three daughters and a son.

"You have a lovely family." I said to Gaston.

"Yes, they captured my heart completely. They'll love to play with you Stubby. They'll take you to the forest and chase the _cochon sauvage_." Gaston spoke and brought up Stubby, as he could be a hunting dog for them, if he and Gaston's daughters ever seen each other and decided to go hunting.

"Yeah, the _cochon sauvage_. What are they?" Conroy asked.

"Wild pigs." I answered and surprised. "Your daughters really hunt wild pigs?"

"Yes, one day they'll be fine hunters." Gaston answered. "And what about you?"

"Uhh... my sister Margret is like a mother to me and have two younger sisters. She cared for the three of us, since our mother passed away and my dad passed away when I was five." Conroy told Gaston about his family.

"And you Richardson?" Gaston asked me also.

"Oh... I currently have my mother and my three young sisters. My father passed when I was a teenager and two years back my older brother passed, as he was looking after me and my family." I stuttered.

"Really?" Conroy was surprised.

"Yeah... the reason why I joined the Army so I could be able to be a man and have enough strength to look after the four when I come home. At the same time, I'm trying to cope from our losses." I added. "So Gaston, when was your last time seeing your family, since the war?"

"It is more than two years." Gaston answered.

"Two years? Wow, that's a darn long time." Conroy said. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yes... well now that you Americans are here. It'll be over soon." Gaston answered.

"Hopefully for the least, if I ever wanted to see my family again." I added.

"So is it true?"

"It's what true?" I asked him.

"You survived the _Titanic_ and the _Lusitania_." Gaston went on.

I went completely silent, because I lost my father on the _Titanic_ and my brother on the _Lusitania_. "Yes it's true."

The two went silent without words. "Well... I'm off for my round. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Richardson." Conroy said.

As I was heading my way down back to the camp, I noticed one of the French soldiers were playing some Poker with Olsen, Schroeder, and another soldier.

"TWO KINGS! I WIN! I beat you Yankee!" the French soldier exclaimed as he revealed a pair of kings.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. I have a flush so... I won." Olsen revealed his hand of flush.

"Flush, flush, flush, what is this flush? Kings are the best!" the soldier was confused.

"A flush is five cards in a same suit." I explained to the soldier, as I showed him the flush of spades that Olsen has, before I went on to bed.

When I got back to my tent, I turned on the lantern and started to write a letter to my mother and my sisters.

 _Dear Mom and sisters:_

 _I'm letting you know I'm alright and we have engaged into combat with the Germans. We have some help from The French Army to help us and to help them. I miss you four so much, hopefully everything's fine and I'll be sure to come home soon, when the war is over and we could be a family._

 _Love John._

After I sealed up my letter into an envelope, I turned off the lantern and got into bed to fall asleep. While I was trying to sleep, I continued to have voices going through my head of the officers on _Titanic._ "Women and Children Only!"

It wasn't until then I started to vision myself of seeing the German scout that I killed. It seems like two dreams or even three perhaps could keep me up all night. However, if I woke up to a gas attack or another battle, it'll be the remedy so I won't have to go through three more dreams, unless something drastic happens to make it my fourth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Author's Note: I would like to say Happy Veteran's Day for those who fought and served in the United States Armed Forces.

A sound of artillery woke me up from my sleep. I was being shaken out of bed, by Conroy and told me that we're needed urgently. I got out of bed and grabbed my gear and followed Conroy, along with him, Stubby, and Gaston. It took us minutes, before arriving the trenches from the French Army Camp. The artillery fire continues to rain down on us, as we continued to fire back at them, along rifle fires back to back. The four of us managed to find Sgt. Casburn was viewing "The No Man's Land" with his binoculars.

"We heard the artillery, we came as fast as we could." Gaston informed the sergeant.

"Where do you want us to be, sergeant?" Conroy asked.

"We beaten them back for now, but Claymore is still out there somewhere. We got to bring him in somehow." Sgt. Casburn informed us what has happening, as we continued to held The German Army back.

"Let us go out there to find him and bring him back." I suggested.

"It's too dangerous!" Sgt. Casburn exclaimed. "Even a fellow soldier or anyone wouldn't dare to set foot out in 'The No Man's Land'."

More soldiers were being brought from the nearby trenches, as they were taken injuries from artillery fire or being shot at by German riflemen. In a flash, Stubby dashed off in hurry.

"Stubby!" I shouted.

"Come on let's go!" Conroy suggested we follow Stubby. Gaston and myself continued to follow Conroy, as he followed Stubby. Sgt. Casburn questioned me and Conroy on where we headed off to. We than saw Stubby jumped over a stretch and he headed off to "No Man's Land".

"Hey Conroy, caught up with you and Richardson." Olsen joined us.

"Stubby went out to 'No Man's Land'. We need to head out there to ensure Stubby's safety and getting Claymore back." Conroy stated.

"Come on, let's go." I exclaimed, as I climbed over the trench and started to head off, as the three followed me. We dashed through the emptied ruined field and made our cover on a debris. I upholstered my rifle and took a aim to at least find any sight of Stubby.

"Is he there?" Conroy asked.

I waited, as I searched until I see four legs and recognized them as Stubby's. "Yes, he's out there." He than dashed off. "Now he's off and he's taking fire!" I started to fire off my rounds at where the bullets came from and obviously not having a success. "No choice, I'm going out there."

"What, are you crazy?! You're going to get blasted out there!" Oslen protested.

"I know, but I can't let Stubby or even Claymore get hurt out there. Give me covering fire." I spoke, before I hurried off, as Conroy called me back and Gaston fired off rounds to draw out fire.

* * *

I continued to hurry on to catch up, as machine gun and rifle fires were firing towards me that I quickly ran like a rabbit. The sky was all covered in smoke and the smoke concealed my surrounds from artillery and gunfire. I than heard an artillery ranged out and I quickly duck into cover behind a debris and it exploded not far from where I first ran. Next thing I know is that I caught up with Stubby, as he barked at me.

"I know boy, but I couldn't let you go out there alone. If we're going to get Claymore back, we have to work together, understood?" I spoke.

Stubby barked back in reply, as I nodded my head. I peaked over the debris and saw a ditch, possibly where an artillery shell impacted earlier, and saw a fellow soldier was on ground, as he was wounded from artillery. Machine gun fired towards me that I ducked back down and got back into cover.

"He's there, Stubby. Now, you go to him and I'll cover you. Got it?" I planned out. Stubby barked back in agreement. The machine gun continued to fire towards our direction. We waited for it to stop, seconds later the machine gun stopped firing. I quickly aimed my rifle and fired off my round, as Stubby headed off to the ditch to stay with Claymore, until help arrives. I continued to fire, before Stubby barked to confirm Claymore is found.

"Claymore is found! We need a medic!" I shouted to back towards my side, in hopes but in doubt, because the both of us are further away.

The machine gun fire came back that I quickly ducked into cover. Seconds after it stopped, I quickly came out of the hiding spot, with my rifle at my best aim and fired three bullets from a new round. Since I was out in the open, I expected another round of machine gun would fire off, but it stopped. A puff came from behind me was smoke, apparently Sgt. Casburn ordered to fire smoke grenades to conceal our cover to bring Pvt. Claymore back to our trenches. Two soldiers came to Claymore's aid, while Conroy and Gaston came to provide cover, while the medic team took the injured private back.

"The machine gun fire stopped before the smoke came." I said.

"What do you mean, Richardson?" Conroy asked.

I remained silent, as I looked at the distance where the machine gun fired from. It was possibly a sign that I might have killed the machine gunner or that I injured him from the three shots that I fired. I may never know.

* * *

After the bitter months of fighting in the trenches of Chemir Des Dames, we're being moved to another trench sector in a town called Seicheprey. The Spring started to come around, although, hardly much animals were around to roam, because of war. It was in April that we were getting our gears and equipment packed for our journey to Seicheprey. Ever since after Stubby found Claymore from the ditch, he started to get some praise from rescuing a brother of arms during the trench battle.

I came back towards Schroeder and Olsen, as they were talking about Stubby and how he's still of live. "Oh... look at him." Olsen moped, as the three of us looked at Stubby follow another soldier. "Mother... how that mutt survive I never know."

"He's been to the hospital only once or twice, I believe, but he seemed to know what he's doing." I stated.

"For sure he's so lucky." Olsen added.

"He's so brave. I wish I have half his courage." Schroeder envied for bravery.

"Courage? It's not courage." Olsen disagreed. "It's dumb luck, believe me."

"I don't believe so. Stubby knew exactly what he was doing. Even he headed out to 'No Man's Land' to retrieve Claymore." I rebuttal Olsen's claim. "Or what about the Mustard Gas a month ago."

"Still, I don't think he'll be able to run his luck forever." he said.

"Say what you will, but I disagree." I picked up another freight and carried it over to where Conroy and Stubby are at. He managed to load the last freight into the truck, before he patted Stubby.

 _M_ _onsieur Conroy?_ a French woman was calling for Conroy. He didn't have enough time to watch his head, as he bumped on the tailgate of the truck. He than turned and we saw the same woman, whom Stubby helped alerting her village when the German Army fired the Mustard Gas.

"Hello ma'am." Conroy greeted her, as I repeated the same greeting.

"That's a nice cloth, did you made that?" I asked.

"It's for Stubby, we made it for him. To keep him warm and to say thank you, on the day of the gas." the woman answered, as she gave Conroy the outfit for Stubby.

"Thank you. _Merci beaucoup_." Conroy thanked her, as well thanking her in French. He than put the outfit on Stubby, as it was a green cloth that it may look like a outfit for a dog. It was colored green and it even have the Yankee Division on on the outfit.

"Stubby, what do you say to this very nice lady?" Conroy kindly questioned Stubby to do after given a gift.

Stubby lightly barked, as a way to say "thank you".

"No... no, not like that. You know." Conroy tried to tell Stubby to thank her by doing the salute. Stubby managed to sit and than salute to the lady, that made her giggle.

"You're a such a clever little dog, Stubby." she spoke, before she looked at me. "You looked very familiar, _monsieur_ -"

"Richardson, _mademoiselle_." I introduced myself.

"Oh, I was trying to remember that I recognize you and another _monsieur_ with you. Taller than you." she spoke.

"You mean my father?" I asked.

"Yes, it was years ago on the ship that sank in the ocean. The Titanic."

"The ocean liner struck an iceberg, you were there?" I asked.

"Oh yes. You may not noticed or remember that you and your father helped me, my mother, and my sisters find us a lifeboat." she recalled a memory during the sinking of the Titanic.

"We did?" I questioned.

"Yes, _monsieur_. You and your father, along with the rest your family were heading up deck, until you and your family came across with mine. Your father spoke in French to my mother, as we couldn't understand fully what an steward was telling us that we need to find a lifeboat." she answered.

"You didn't tell me anything about that." Conroy said.

"I was only sixteen at the time. If my father lived, he would've told me about it." I said to Conroy.

The woman silently gasped, as she may noticed that my father didn't survived. "I'm sorry _Monsieur_ Richardson. He seemed to be a generous man."

"He was." I spoke.

"Well, I would like to thank you also for... helping me and my family. _Merci beaucoup_." she thanked me.

I nodded my head back. "Yeah... your welcome. _Vous êtes le bienvenu._ "

"Oh, I forgot something to give also to Stubby. From our surgeon." Gaston walked towards and pulled out a miniature gas mask for Stubby. Despite of the size, Stubby started to growled and barked at it, just like the gas mask it was shown at boot camp.

"Don't be like that, my little friend. This will save your life." Gaston assured him.

"Saving you another trip for sure." I added.

Gaston handed the mask to Conroy and he put the mask on Stubby. At first, he seemed bit discomfort from wearing it, as he was trying to take it off, until he got use to it that Conroy than took it off.

"Thank you Gaston." Conroy thanked Gaston, before turning to the woman. "And thank you again, ma'am."

The French woman went down and patted Stubby for a goodbye, as she say her farewells to us also, as our division were about ready to leave.

"Take good of yourselves." she said.

"We'll take care of one and another." Conroy stated.

"We're _trois Mousquetaires_. 'All for one...'" Gaston quoted.

"'... and one for all.'" Conroy finishes and Stubby barked for a "goodbye" to the woman, as we're being driven away, and we watched her wave back at us.

"Well... I think it's you that she likes Conroy, hmmm?" Gaston spoke as he chuckled.

"Maybe you Richardson." Conroy said.

I shook my head. "Doubtful."

"Is it true what you and your family did?" he asked.

"Yes it's true. Even though I have very little memory of it. I could only recall of assisting a family to a lifeboat." I said. "She probably thought of me, as the last person she could recollect, before being lowered away, or even my father."

"I'm sorry what happened to your father." Conroy gave me his condolences. "Was that what kept you waking up all night?"

"More or less." I said.

"If you needed someone to talk to-"

"We're always here to help." Gaston finishes, even Stubby barked as if he could help to.

"I appreciate the three of you, but now, let's focus our next trench in Seicheprey." I thanked them for their offer for counsel. However, right now, as we're leaving an trench, we may be heading to another trench that may have more fighting, as we're probably near the line of fire between The Allies and The German Army.


End file.
